Bellas Artes
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Por amor a otra cosa, Matt descubre su amor por el arte...o quizá el odio por este, todo gracias a cierto rubio caprichoso y con alma de artista. MxM Oneshot, aguante la Anarquitectura y la Desconstrucción!


_Hola!_

_bueno, cuento corto, este fic nació hace un tiempo atrás, cuando fui al museo de Bellas Artes de mi ciudad, a ver una exposición de Anarquitectura. Y viendo los videos y las fotografías de Gordon Matta Clark, sencillamente no pude evitar pensar qué opinaría Mello de todo aquello xD_

_para los que no saben: la Anarquitectura es un tipo de arte de intervención conceptual, que aprovecha las construcciones abandonadas mediante "cuttings", intervenciones por medios como derrumbar una parte o hacer diseños con ayuda de diferentes elementos, ya sea cortando, volando, perforando, etc... interesante no?_

_bueno, creo que eso es todo por aclarar...además que Gordon Matta-Clark es su máximo, por no decir único, exponente_

_**Disc: **Matt y Mello no me pertenecen, como ya he repetido hasta el cansancio maldita sea, esto se empieza, sólo empieza, a hacerse repetitivo...=__= Takeshi Obatta y Tsugumi Ohba. La exposición de Gordon Matta-Clark...la recomiendo xD aunque creo que acá en Chile ya terminó u_u_

**

* * *

**

o+Bellas Artes+o

+o+

Creo que uno de los mayores errores que he cometido en la vida ha sido intentar culturizarme. Siempre detesté las galerías de arte, pero cierto comentario por parte de cierto rubio con el que convivo me hizo intentar incluso recorrer los aburridos y poco electrónicos pasillos de un museo de bellas artes, y sobra decir que me aburrí como nunca mirando esos cuadros pintados a mano sin una pizca de la mágica tecnología del pixel. Pero finalmente, justo antes de salir de la galería, hallé en una pequeña mesa junto a la entrada un folleto que parecía prometedor.

Así que al llegar a la casa, con el vocabulario que usaría un muchacho a quien le pagan por repartir folletos y dar una reseña que tuvieron que aprenderse en ese mismo momento, le comenté a Mello acerca de la exposición que vendría la próxima semana. Y aunque en su rostro se notaba que intentaba contener la risa por mi obvio intento de parecer remotamente interesante, proseguí con valor. El artista: Gordon Matta-Clark. La exposición: Anarquitectura. Ve a saber qué es eso. No me interesó en el momento que mi rubio asintió con petulancia antes de darle una mordida a su chocolate y seguir leyendo su diario.

Sin embargo, caro pagué ese minuto de satisfacción personal. La Anarquitectura es, de lejos, la forma de arte más peligrosa para cierto tipo de personas, y la cara de fascinación de Mello al ver las fotografías a gran escala y los videos explicativos acerca del proceso que se llevó a cabo debería haber bastado como advertencia. Pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido.

Sus primeros ejercicios no fueron inquietantes. Siempre, desde pequeños, tenía la tendencia de imitar las cosas que veíamos y que consideraba dignas de ser imitadas, y esta vez no fue diferente, comprando una motosierra y comenzando a agujerear planchas de madera que compraba para ello. Sí que tenía tiempo libre. Pero al poco tiempo comencé a preocuparme, cuando el espejo frente al que me afeitaba cayó hacia atrás con pared y todo, dejando una oquedad casi perfectamente circular en el muro que separaba el baño de la sala. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Al poco tiempo descubrí un enorme agujero en la puerta de la habitación, y el hecho de que en aquel momento se estuviese cambiando dentro y que yo pudiese ver todo desde primera fila no pareció preocuparle del todo. Y luego un gran ciclo de perforaciones circulares que formaban un círculo dentro de la casa, valga la redundancia, porque vaya que fue así. Podía recorrer todas las habitaciones sin poner un pie en el pasillo. Aunque el hecho de hacer mis necesidades biológicas con Mello sentado en el sillón de la sala no era del todo una experiencia agradable, sobre todo cuando comenzaba a burlarse de ello.

Para mí, era caos sinsentido, el aserrín y el polvo flotando por doquier y la permanente amenaza de que Mello volara una de las cañerías de gas o derrumbara un pilar estructural, matando a medio edificio en el proceso. Para él, sin embargo, era arte, una expresión pictórica en los espacios urbanos, una intervención al ambiente. Ni yo ni los mafiosos que a veces le visitaban lográbamos comprenderlo. Pero el definitivo colmo fue cuando, con un estruendo de cristales rotos, la pared de la sala que daba a la calle acabó por ceder, derrumbándose y quedando esparcida en el suelo y en la acera. Por suerte era tarde, por más que, por nuestros hábitos nocturnos, vimos el espectáculo mientras ocurría. Como es de esperarse, nos desalojaron y tuvimos que buscar un nuevo departamento.

Por suerte (o quizá no, como luego descubriría), Mello decidió llevar su arte a gran escala, dejando nuestra mísera ratonera en paz. A veces me llevaba, obligándome a fotografiar todos sus movimientos (tarea bastante entretenida, hay que decirlo, además de tener el derecho exclusivo de revelar las fotos y quedarme con algunas para mi…uso privado) mientras se movía de aquí para allá con su motosierra y una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, disfrutando como nunca de la expresión por medio del arte. Un par de los galpones vacíos que ocupaba para ello se derrumbaron, mientras que otros tantos quedaron completamente agujereados como un inmenso queso de metal algo oxidado. A estos Mello llamó sus "operas primas". Al parecer, vendrían más.

Y de galpones pasamos a edificios abandonados, ya fuera cortándolos por la mitad (horizontal y verticalmente), repletándolos de agujeros, haciendo nuevas entradas, derrumbando una parte, a propósito o no, dibujando formas en el techo mientras saltaban las tejas…tuvo que recurrir a medidas drásticas para mantenerme como fotógrafo a su lado, ya que en cualquier momento un crujido nos advertía que todo se estaba derrumbando sobre nuestras cabezas. Aunque usualmente luego de esto la adrenalina parecía tener algún efecto en Mello…y las marcas de mordidas y succiones en mi cuello y torso son prueba más que suficiente que no la pasábamos del todo mal.

Pero ahora, creo que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Dinamita. Trementina. Gasolina. Pólvora. Y qué demonios… ¡¡nitroglicerina!! Casi arrojé el frasco al suelo, pero me contuve. Todo aquello no calzaba, aquellos explosivos en la puerta de mi departamento debían de estar dirigidos a otra persona y los habían entregado por error… o al menos eso pensé hasta que, entrando al hogar, pude ver cómo Mello acarreaba de aquí para allá cajas de dinamita.

¿Su excusa? Haría historia en la Anarquitectura. Llevaría la desconstrucción a un nuevo límite nunca visto, prepararía su obra maestra. Maldición. ¿Es que a caso finalmente ocurrió, Mello se ha vuelto loco? Eso es lo que creo. ¿Será esta su gran obra, volarse el trasero por un capricho, todo por mi culpa? Esto es realmente injusto. Yo intentando hacerme el interesante… y de alguna forma llegamos al hecho de que quiere hacerse volar en pedazos. No lo entiendo. ¿El arte puede zafar aún más a la gente de por sí desequilibrada? Acabo de comprobarlo. Sólo me quedó ver cómo distribuía los explosivos por su guarida "de forma que queden equilibrados en el lienzo" y preparaba las cámaras cuando mi negativa fue tajante a pesar del soborno implicado. Y puede ser que tenga su maldito premio de bellas artes, sea cual sea el más grande de los galardones, que es seguramente al que aspira, pero no puedo evitar decirlo. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

**+o+**

* * *

_Esup .__. corto y gracioso según yo al menos xD_

_bueh, que anden bien y un review por el arte! ^-^U sin mencionar que busquen en las carteleras de arte de los museos cerca de su casa, que tienen cosas entretes a veces :B_

_Adieu!_


End file.
